


The Shackled Sheriff (Good Ending)

by Arktuis



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blushing, Bondage, Caught, Co-workers, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/F, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, Police, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Sticky, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktuis/pseuds/Arktuis
Summary: Caitlyn, The Sheriff of Piltover, is a young woman who does everything in her power to protect her city from criminals with the help of her best friend and faithful partner Vi. However, even the top officer in town has her dirty secrets. The question is: How long until someone finds out what the sheriff is hiding?





	The Shackled Sheriff (Good Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> This story only features a different ending from the first.

Being the sheriff of Piltover is not easy and the stress can really get to you sometimes. Dealing with criminals is exhausting but dealing with my loudmouth partner can be a real pain in the ass. Her name is Vi and I’m Caitlyn. We bring safety and justice to our peaceful home known as the City of Progress.

I had just finished work. I arrived home and took my sweaty outfit off. I placed my gun and my gadgets on my desk and quickly grabbed a white towel as I walked into the bathroom. I threw my underwear aside and entered the shower cabin. The warm water felt so good as it caressed my sticky skin. I moaned out happily and washed the sweat from my body. Of course, a girl’s life doesn’t have to be all hard work, because even the sheriff needs to have a little fun every now and then. I slid my hand between my legs and began rubbing my sensitive spot. It had been days since I’ve done naughty things with myself, I figured, tonight would be a good night for that. I pressed my chest against the wall, closed my eyes and became lost in the pleasure. I couldn’t even tell if it was the water running down my thighs, or my sticky fluids that kept dripping the more I rubbed myself. I stepped out of the shower cabin and left the bathroom, ignoring the towel I had brought with me. I was very horny, so I thought I’d give myself a proper treat instead of teasing myself pointlessly. I pulled a box of toys from my closet and immediately grabbed the fuzzy handcuffs, wrapping one side around my wrist and the other around the side of my bed. This was my little secret—I loved being tied up and dominated. I used my free hand to grab one of my dildos and without wasting any time, I pressed it against my leaking pussy, penetrating it with ease. I cried out of joy and began thrusting the toy back and forth. I started pressing the dildo deeper inside me until I felt slightly uncomfortable, as if someone was forcing their cock inside me and I had no control. I instinctively tried to pull my cuffed hand away but I couldn’t. The image of being trapped and fucked was stuck in my head and I was insanely turned on from it. Luckily, I had no neighbors, so I allowed myself to moan as loud as I pleased. Continuing for a long and exhausting hour, I kept shoving the hard toy between my tight walls, enjoying every passing minute before I began cumming all over my clean, white sheets. I arched my back forward, accidentally letting out a bad word or two as my mind went blank. Finally, I finished my kinky game, uncuffed myself and took another trip to the bathroom, hoping this time would be the last. After everything that happened, my eyes started closing, so I replaced my bed sheets with new ones, dried my body and hopped in bed naked.

The following day, I ended up oversleeping. I quickly got dressed and hurried to work. As I entered my office, I was instantly greeted by my noisy partner.

“Look who decided to finally show up!” Vi said with a grin on her face. “Took you long enough, cupcake!”

“Good morning to you too, Vi,” I sighed out and sat on my chair.

“So what are we going to do today? Punch robbers? Punch bandits? Both?” Vi pressed her large, metal fists together.

“I think I’ll stay here today. There’s a lot of paperwork that needs to get done. But you can go ahead and have fun with your bandit-robber punching,” I took a sip from my coffee and pulled out a pile of papers over my desk.

“You can’t be serious, Cait! Dealing with crime is boring if you’re not there.”

“Yeah, well, this time you’re on your own. There’s more to this job than punching people,” I told her, hoping she’d leave so I can have a peaceful day. “Go take Heimerdinger or something if you really need company.”

“Ugh, fine,” Vi said grumpily, leaving the room.

I spun around on my chair happily. “Finally, some peace and quiet.” I began filling in each list. One, two, three, four, five… the papers kept coming. Half of my shift had passed and I was already dying of boredom. “This can’t be real,” I dropped my head over the desk. “Maybe I really should have gone out with Vi. I still have five hours to go. What am I going to do?”

I walked around my office, I went through Vi’s weird fashion magazines, I had forgotten to charge my phone, there was nothing I could use to pass the time. I was then blessed with a very… questionable idea. I sat on my chair and peeked down at my skirt. I’m the sheriff of Piltover, I’m a disciplined girl, yet for some reason I thought that getting a little messy at work would be too exciting to miss out on. Who knows when I would have gotten another chance to be alone? I raised my skirt a little and nervously pressed my fingers against my pink panties. I started rubbing myself but I tried really hard to hold my moans. The fact that anyone could have walked in on me while doing it felt so thrilling, it got me wet. I immediately pushed my hand under my panties and started rubbing my pussy up and down with my fingers. I raised my foot on top of the desk, spreading my legs widely. I opened my mouth, tilted my head back and began breathing heavily. I slid two of my fingers inside and thrust intensely. The only thing on my mind was that I would have really loved to have a dildo with me right then. I needed something bigger inside me, something to press against my little womb and push my walls open. Sadly, nothing in the office could please my needs, so I continued caressing the inside of my pussy with my fingers. I had handcuffs, perhaps if I locked myself up to my chair or another object, that would have made the experience more fun. At that point I was quite careless, so I moved my foot off the desk and reached for my handcuffs. However, I heard footsteps outside my office, as if someone was running towards the door. I panicked, hastily pulled my panties up and leaned against my desk, trying to hide the sticky mess between my legs. My hand was covered in my own juices, so I pressed it between my thighs and tried to act naturally.

“Caitlyn! You have to look at this!” Ezreal burst through the door, shouting my name. “Caitlyn, check this out!” he slammed some kind of poster on top of my desk. “Remember that old building you were planning to break down and rebuild something better on its place? Well, I have the perfect idea,” he slid the poster closer to me. “A large pool area where all Piltover citizens can enjoy the hot summer, cold drinks and relaaaaax at “The E-Z Exotic”! So, what do you think?”

I looked at him, as if confusion had slapped me in the face. “The… what? Ezreal, is this some kind of perverted attempt to see Luxanna in her bikini again? And are you trying to name it after yourself? Do you even realize it's the middle of autumn?”

“I see I caught you at a bad time. Hey, what’s that weird smell in here?” he asked.

“I was just… I was cleaning,” I said, nervously.

“Why are your handcuffs on the floor?”

I noticed my cuffs had fallen while I tried to use them for my guilty pleasures. “I hadn’t noticed but thank you anyway.”

“Why is your hand between your—”

I looked at him angrily. “Ezreal, get out.”

He picked up his poster. “Sooooo… the pool idea is a no?”

“NO! GET THE HELL OUT!” I shouted.

“O-Okay! Bye!” he ran out of the office.

I sighed out and pulled my hand from between my legs. My heart was beating like crazy and I hoped that Ezreal did not get any clues regarding what I had done seconds before he came in. I pulled out a packet of wet wipes and cleaned my hands before Vi came back. Luckily, I had another pair of panties in my locker, so I replaced the sticky ones. I did not stay at the office for too long and I barely talked to Vi. I left the second my shift ended, rushing back home. I wanted to forget how close I was to embarrassing myself, and in front of Ezreal too.

After entering my apartment, I felt much better. I dropped my keys, took my clothing off, threw my gadgets aside recklessly and jumped on my mattress, quickly grabbing my sex toys. I wrapped my fuzzy cuffs around my wrist once more and began searching for the next toy I wished to penetrate my tight slit. I was surprised as I pulled out a small but powerful vibrator with a remote. I smiled devilishly and pushed the toy inside my dripping pussy, but before I turned it on, I decided I’d lock my other hand as well. So, I wrapped another pair of handcuffs around my other wrist, tying myself up with my back against the bed. I held the remote in my hand and slowly started increasing the power of the vibrator. Suddenly, I felt it pulse inside me, forcing me to moan out. I wiggled my arms but the shackles did not give me the option to move. I dropped the key slightly out of reach, but I did not care. I cried in joy from every pulse, spread my legs widely and began imagining lewd scenarios in my head. If only everyone could have seen what a slut their sheriff was.

I heard my door creak, noticing that someone was about to enter. “Oh, fuck! No, no! Don’t come in!” I shouted while trying to grab the key for my cuffs, my finger barely touching it. 

No matter what I did, it was hopeless. How could I be so stupid to leave my door unlocked. I saw Vi entering, my face red and burning from embarrassment. The vibrator inside me did not help at all as my body kept pulsing over and over. My partner spotted me with my legs spread and my hands chained to the bed. Judging by her expression, it didn’t take her long to realize what was happening. I wish I could cover my face but even that was not an option for me, so I closed my eyes and turned my head the other way. 

“P-Please don’t look!” I moaned out with my shaky voice.

Vi seemed confused. She blushed and even tried to cover her eyes. Seconds later, I noticed her having a disturbing smirk. It seemed odd, so I tried asking her to get out.

“Please leave. Don’t look at me like this,” I pleaded.

My partner closed the door behind her and approached me. Just like at work, she would not listen to a word I say. She made her way to my bed and pressed her hand against my stomach. Luckily, she was not wearing her large contraptions, otherwise it would have been more painful. Even without them, Vi was really strong. She started teasing me like I’m some little kid.

“What’s wrong, cupcake?” Vi took the key for my handcuffs and shook it over my face. “Were you trying to get this?”

“This is not funny! Give me the key, Vi!” I yelled, trying to push her with my foot.

She threw the key away without care, ending up sliding beneath my wardrobe. “Paperwork, huh? I bet you were also doing paperwork during your free week after I invited you to that concert.” Vi pulled the vibrator out of my leaking pussy and sat on top of me. “How about that time I asked you for help while Piltover’s largest bank was being demolished? Were you doing paperwork then as well?”

“Vi, let me go. Stop fooling around—” I tried speaking to her with a more aggressive tone, but she ignored me and pressed her finger into my mouth. I closed my eyes and wrapped my lips around it as she made me suck on it. She seemed to be enjoying my muffled cries. I couldn’t keep up the tough act anymore, so I gave in, gazing up at her as she had taken control.

Vi grabbed my box of toys and started going through everything she could find. “Wow, Cait. I never would have thought you actually had such a naughty side to you. I always thought you were boring, but this changes everything.”

“W-What are you going to do?” I asked.

“I will fuck your wet little pussy for lying to me all those times, and then we can go get you some new toys. It takes a professional like me to know what can get a girl going,” Vi said as she poured all my toys over my chest.

“Professional?” I was puzzled.

“You don’t think you’re the only one with dirty secrets, do you?” she began playing with my breasts. I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised. Knowing Vi, she probably has some extreme kinks of her own. “Pick one, sheriff. Choose the toy you want me to destroy you with.”

I swallowed nervously, wiggling my arms a bit but to no effect. I thought to myself that it was finally time for me to come clean about my true feelings for Vi and take a big step forward. Although I was very uncertain about it, I was willing to take the risk. I hoped the least she could do is let me go. “O-Okay, wait! Look, Vi, you’re right. I’ve been a horrible friend. I abandoned you many times for my stupid reasons. I should have known that friends come before my guilty pleasures. I did some irresponsible things and I apologize. I guess I was just too shy,” I felt my face get hotter. “I like you, Vi—I really wish I wasn’t naked and locked up when admitting this—but I really like you, even though you’re so annoying sometimes. You’re so hard to deal with and you’re always getting on my nerves, but that’s something I find cute and silly about you. The problem is—I was too embarrassed to speak up, I thought you’d laugh at me, so playing with myself was a way to get through the loneliness. I wanted to be with you every day, whether it’s chasing bandits or going to concerts, I would have truly loved to be by your side. But every time I was with you, the more it reminded me of how lonely I am, and how I would never have you for myself. So, I’m sorry, for all the times I yelled at you or treated you badly.”

Vi blushed extremely, her eyes noticeably tearing up ever so slightly. “Jeez, cupcake. That’s one hell of a way to change the mood,” she rubbed her eye and stood up from my tummy, sitting next to me. “I didn’t know you felt that way. And you avoided me because of that?”

I turned my head as far as I could, wondering whether it was a good idea to share my feelings for her. I suddenly felt her hand on my cheek as it pushed my face up. Immediately after, I felt her lips against mine, her kiss caught me off guard, but I can’t say I didn’t like it. As a matter of fact, I loved it. I heard her soft moans as she held the kiss a bit longer before pulling back.

“You know what—I’d like that too. Me and you, Cait,” she spoke quietly, giving me another sweet kiss.

I smiled happily, wrapping my legs around her body and returning the kiss. All I wanted to do was jump and scream in joy.

“Hey, mind if you get the handcuffs off now? I’d really like to savor the moment,” I asked, looking up at her with my sparkly eyes.

“Oh, yeah, about that—you’re still getting punished.” Vi grabbed a random dildo from the ones she spilled over me and forcefully pushed it inside my pussy, sliding it in with ease.

I looked at her in shock as I heard her words. “W-Wait, what?! Vi! Don’t you dar—” I was cut off as I felt the toy suddenly penetrate me, making me let out a powerful moan.

Vi sat there and watched me struggle as she kept on thrusting the object in and out with great impact. I looked at her lustful smirk, begging for her to stop. Come to think of it, the girl I love is shoving a large dildo in me while I am tied to a bed—I can’t say I don’t like it. Behind my cries and complaints, there was a sign of bliss and satisfaction. It took me a while to realize that, so after whining for a few more minutes, I decided to relax and allow my partner to dominate me like I’m her little plaything.

“What’s wrong, girlfriend? You’re being a little quiet,” Vi said.

“F-Fuck me harder,” I spoke out quietly, giving her a lewd look.

She stared at me in surprise but then smiled again and rammed the toy against my womb, making me let out a yelp of painful pleasure. She then stood up, took her clothes off and threw them aside. I turned my attention to her strong and attractive body, almost drooling from the view. Vi sat between my legs and began thrusting the dildo into me once again, moving her hips back and forth as if she were fucking me. I watched her breasts dangling above me, damn it, I wanted to grab them and suck on her cute, pink nipples, but my hands could only reach so far. I’d break these handcuffs if I could, but my weak and small arms were nothing compared to Vi’s. My legs, on the other hand, were free, so I wrapped them around my partner and pulled her in, making her push the toy deeper. Every thrust filled me with delight, pleading for her to keep on going.

“More! I want more! Fuck me, Vi!” I shouted whatever I could think of.

“Ready to cum for me, cupcake?” she asked confidently.

It was so early, but she was right. Her rough smacks were so close to making me cum. I tried to stop her, or maybe push her with my foot, but she forced the dildo inside me a few more times, poking my womb and making my body pulse like crazy. I didn’t want to end it yet, I was having so much fun, but it was not like I had a choice. I moaned out as my juices began dripping wildly over the toy and sheets. I started breathing heavily, looking up at my dominant partner. I was ready to rest up, so I waited for Vi to uncuff me and closed my eyes, keeping a satisfied smile. I suddenly felt Vi’s hips drop down on my face, opening my eyes quickly and staring up at her body as she rubbed her wet pussy all over my lips. My muffled moans were worthless.

“Eat it up, Cait! Make up for your mistakes,” she let out a cocky laugh. “I did my part. Now it’s time for you to do yours,” she grabbed my hair and looked down at my embarrassed expression. “Lick it!”

I nodded as much as I could and began brushing my tongue against her slit, obeying every order. I realized that she had left the dildo deep inside me, pressuring me even more. As I continued licking, her sticky fluids began dripping down my chin and cheeks.

“Mmm… Vi—” I tried to speak but she thrust her hips rougher against my mouth.

“Less talking. You will clean it all up with your slutty pussy-pleaser if you don’t want to remain chained on your bed the whole night,” she demanded and I listened.

I kept doing my job, hoping to satisfy my new girlfriend. Her endurance stunned me. All this time, I’ve been trying my best and she hasn’t even made a sound, not even a quiet groan. I had to step it up, so I pushed my tongue between her walls, putting some effort into it and stroking her insides roughly. Vi bit her lip and let out a soft yelp. I smiled a little, knowing I was on the right path.

“Oh, yes! T-That’s more like it!” she said with a small stutter.

After a few more minutes, I pulled my tongue out and wrapped my lips around her clit, kissing it playfully. Surprising enough, she absolutely melted when I did that. Her loud cries echoed through my apartment. Her body shivered and became weak after I began focusing that one little spot between her legs. She leaned forward, holding herself with her hands pressed against my bed. I figured this would be the perfect time to poke some fun at her.

“Well, well, it seems that someone is not as tough as she though,” I giggled.

Vi gave me a grumpy stare and grabbed my head, pushing it back between her legs. “Shut up and work!”

I continued pleasing her, switching between her pussy and her clit. If only I could use my hands, she’d be cumming like crazy right now. I wish I could grab her soft butt cheeks, or caress her thighs, or rub my thumb against her delicate clit, or push my fingers inside her dripping entrance, but I guess that would be too much control in the hands of a submissive little slut such as myself. I took advantage of Vi’s sensitive area and worked around it until I finally heard her moan one last time as her juices spilled over me. I opened my mouth, keeping my lips attached to her slit as she began dripping wildly. It felt great, but I have to admit, I was very exhausted from it. I swallowed up everything and released a long sigh as Vi dropped down next to me, feeling tired as well.

“Aah! Fuck, that was s-so good,” I licked my lips. “Okay Vi, can you please uncuff me now? My arms are starting to get really sore and I need to change my sheets.”

I waited for a response, but she was silent. I raised my head a little, noticing that she had fallen asleep.

“VI! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” I yelled. “WAKE UP!” I wiggled my legs helplessly, but she did not budge. “I swear, if you leave me like this, I will kick you! Do you hear me?!” I sat there and watched her, sighing out grumpily. I turned my attention to the dildos that were spread all over the floor. “Would be nice if I could at least play with myself,” I thought.

Vi stretched her arm towards the toys, grabbing one and handing it over to me.

My eye twitched in anger. “You’re awake, aren’t you?”

Vi smiled at me and opened her eyes. “Got you good, cupcake.” She then stood up and pulled the key from under my wardrobe, removing the handcuffs.

I rubbed my wrists gently. “Finally, it’s over.”

I saw my partner blush. “Was I that bad?” she asked jokingly.

I definitely didn’t mean it in a bad way. I loved every single moment. I wanted her to know that, so I pushed her on the bed and kissed her lips, sitting on top of her. She wrapped her arms around me and returned a few rough kisses of her own. I smiled happily, letting out a quiet moan or two. Before she could notice, I had already fallen asleep. Vi pulled the bed sheets over me and she held me in her warm and loving embrace until the morning hours.

“Best. Night. Ever.”


End file.
